


[podfic] Pieces of Evening and Unglooming Peace

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Romeo and Juliet References, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: A ball hockey love story.00:29:51 :: Written byLotts.





	[podfic] Pieces of Evening and Unglooming Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [pieces of evening and unglooming peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573001) by [lotts (LottieAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts). 

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpfpiecesofeveningandungloomingpeace):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Goodle drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1aU2K8Cn4_ZlNiNx8OJGtexL_crMKiqjA):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming .

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

Thanks to Lotts for giving blanket permission to podfics !

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, an audio recording of your reactions, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negociated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
